I think I messed up
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: After staying up late mixing poisons Paige ends up in a different world, where there is no Piper or Phoebe. No power of three!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I was on my computer and I got an idea for this story, I hope you like.**

Paige was in kitchen mixing poisons…when Piper walk in… 

" Paige what the hell are you doing!" Yelled Piper.

" Mixing poisons." Paige simply said.

" Yeah, I got that, but why at 3:oo in the morning." Asked Piper

" Keep me busy." Said Paige.

" Paige, honey at 3:oo in the morning sleeping is what keep you busy." Said Piper

Paige remains silently 

" Paige I worried about you, every since Kyle … " Piper was stop by Paige putting her hand over her mouth.

" Piper, I don't want to talk about Kyle, all I want to do is finish this poisons if that all right with you!" Hissed Paige

" Ok Paige." Said Piper as she walk out of the kitchen " but I'm still worried." She whispers to no one.

Paige when back to work on her poisons, and so her head was filled with through of Kyle. Paige was to wrap up in her through to notice what was putting in her poison before her poison blew up her last through was _I wish I were someplace else._

BANG, BANG, BANG 

The next thing Paige knew she was in the back yard of the manor or at least what looked like the manor. Most of the manor was black with Ash and what was left of the original color was peeling off. Paige looked around the street all the other entire house looked the same. What the hell did I do now Paige thought; just then Paige heard a door open, Paige ran to the front of the manor and there in the door way of the house stood…

Prudence Halliwell…

**Please r&r and have a nice day. **


	2. the newspaper

N/A: Well here chapter two, I hope you like it. Just so you know Paige when back to 2001.

Paige stood there and watched Prue walk back into the house. Her mind was in totally shock she had just seen her dead sister, she shock her head clear. Paige started walking to calm her confused mind, so many question rest in her mind all of them bubbling to came out. The most pressing question was where are her sisters and their lay the answer to her question in big bold letter on a newspaper

Lasted Thursday night two tragic death happen on Prescott Street. Around one that afternoon the police where call to Halliwell manor to find two of it residents dead.

29- years old – Piper Halliwell and her younger sister 27-year old- Phoebe Halliwell where found murder in there home. The police would like you to call 520-998-7654 if you have information on the death of those two sisters.

Paige dropped the paper, her eyes where swollen with tears even if this was not her time those were still her sisters. Now Paige was even more determined to get back to sisters and that meant going back to the manor and talking with Prue.

Paige walked back to the manor and stopped short of the door this should be fun she said to her self and knock on the door… A shock to Paige a man answer the door

"Hello." He said.

"Uh…I 'm looking for Prue Halliwell." Paige's said.

" She not talking to anyone at this time." He said. ", But I can say you stop by."

" Yes, tell her Paige Matthews and that all see her soon." Said Paige

" Yes all tell her you stop by, well uh have a nice day Miss Matthews." He said. As he shouts the door Paige notice a badge on his belt. Well he must be a cop Paige through.

Inside the Manor…

" Andy who was it?" asked Prue

" A women she said her name was Paige Matthews, do you know her." Asked Andy

" No, wonder what she wanted." Said Prue

" Well she said you be seeing her again." He said, " Do you think she a demon?"

" No most demon don't knock," she said smartly. " But maybe there 101 manner in the underworld now."

" Don't be smart with me Prue, I 'm just worried about you." he said " the funeral Tuesday Prue."

" I already told you I'm not going." She hissed

" Prue you can't bring them back. We try we all try. Don't you think we would have already for god sake Prue Piper was Leo wife!" He yelled.

" I know that." She said

" And Cole he a demon, if a witch, a whitelighter and a demon can't bring them back nothing can." He told her.

" I not using the magic of power, I'm using the Magic of blood and the bonds of sisterhood to bring them back it has too." She uttered.

" Prue honey there dead Andy looks down at his feet and back up to Prue It's the one thing magic can't bring back." Andy starts to chock on his words. "I'm so, so sor sorr sorry."

Prue drops to the ground and starts to cry.

" I have to bring them Andy you don't understand." She cries

" What don't I understand honey." He says calmly.

" I'm the oldest I always fix what broken." Prue looks into Andy eyes and says, " Why can't I fix this. Please tell me why."

Someplace down town…

Paige was eating lunch when she happens to hear one of her friend talking; she turned her head and froze. At the table with her friend was on other then herself. She slowly get up and walk way. Oh crap that was close she said to herself. Paige turns back and watches herself she so carefree she think and so untouched… magic. For a moment she feels happy remembering the life she had before magic and then as if a on and off stick when off in her head she remember the empty feeling and always feeling alone. Her life with magic and with her sister was better and always will be.

Paige turned away from her younger version and walk towards a local motel. Tomorrow she will see her older sister weather she like or not.

This is the most I ever wrote so I hope u will RandR.


	3. Paige

WOW, its been 10 months since I posted a chapter! SORRY! I totally meant to get one up a lot songer.

Sorry, about the short chapter, I jsut want to play around with the first person pov- to see how that works for me, if people get to confused I'll go back to third person.

SO, I finally know where I'm going with this story so you may get chapter sooner.

* * *

Paige POV-

" Miss, Miss." I hear a man voice say.

" UH," I mumble, incoherently.

"Miss, you need to get up." I finally open my eyes to see a dark hair police office standing next to the bench that I'm sleeping on. I rub my hands over my face. " Uh, I'm getting up." And just to prove that I'm telling the truth I standing. " See Up." I smile at him, he kind of cute. He looks me over and slowly walks away.

What the first thing I need to do today? GO SEE PRUE, my brain yells at me. Yup! This should be fun, a super witch, who just lost her sisters and I get the honor of telling that I'm her long lost half- sister for another dimension, I might add, And I thought Piper was scary.

It doesn't take me long to walk for where I'm at to the manor, what dose take me long time is getting the nerve to knock on the door. After about 20 minutes of hiding in the bushes, I decided to knock; I mean what the worst that could happen? " She could throw you around like a rag doll with her powers." I say to my self, as I wait for someone to answer the door. After a few minutes I realize that no one home.

I was about to turn around and come back later when another though comes to me, the book shadows. If I can get a look at that maybe it can help me? Just for the hell of it, I check the door first, yup, locked. I around back and that's locked too, umm, I take a step back and up. The attic window open, this gives me an idea.

"This is the worst idea I've never had." I tell myself, as I take a hold of the vines, that growing on the house and start chiming up. I actually chime up the house and get into the attic without falling once, and Piper says I'm the clumsiest person she ever met, and I trip over the rug. So after I get up off the floor, I go over to the book and start flipping threw it.

"STOP! Right there, Hand in the air." I hear a male voice yell. I look up to see two blonde hair cops, standing by the door. Great I'm getting arrested for braking into my own home.


End file.
